NXT TakeOver: San Antonio
NXT TakeOver: San Antonio was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on January 28, 2017, at the Freeman Coliseum in San Antonio, Texas and is the 375th episode of NXT. The event is produced by WWE for its NXT brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. The event was sponsored by KFC. Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials including NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution, NXT TakeOver: Rival, NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, and NXT TakeOver: Respect. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: London was the first TakeOver show held outside of the United States. NXT TakeOver: San Antonio will be the thirteenth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner and the first held in 2017. On the December 14, 2016 episode of NXT, Bobby Roode defeated Oney Lorcan to qualify for a no. 1 contender's fatal 4-way match along with Tye Dillinger, Andrade Almas and Roderick Strong. The following week, Roode defeated Dillinger, Almas and Strong to become the #1 contender and would face Shinsuke Nakamura for the NXT Championship at TakeOver: San Antonio. At TakeOver: Toronto on November 19, 2016, #DIY defeated The Revival in a Two-out-of-three falls match to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. The Authors of Pain defeated TM-61 to win Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. A match between the two teams for the titles were schedule for TakeOver: San Antonio. On the January 11, 2017 episode of NXT, it was shown that Billie Kay and Peyton Royce had attacked Asuka earlier in the day. After Kay and Royce defeated Sarah Bridges and Macy Evans, Asuka came down and attacked both. However, both Kay and Royce overpowered Asuka. Nikki Cross then seemingly came to Asuka's aide, however, she attacked Asuka after running Kay and Royce off. The following week's episode of NXT announced that the Fatal 4-Way match between these four women and has been scheduled for TakeOver: San Antonio. Match Preview Results ; ; *Eric Young (w/ Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) defeated Tye Dillinger (10:53) *Roderick Strong defeated Andrade Almas (11:39) *The Authors of Pain (Rezar & Akam) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (14:25) *Asuka © defeated Billie Kay, Peyton Royce & Nikki Cross in a Fatal-4 Way Match to retain the NXT Women's Championship (9:54) *Bobby Roode defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the NXT Championship (27:07) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * TakeOver: Toronto results at WWE.com * TakeOver: Toronto results at CAGEMATCH.net * TakeOver: Toronto pre-show on WWE Network * TakeOver: Toronto on WWE Network Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover: San Antonio